


Fever.

by xerxezra



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex Pollen, defiling the sweet cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: Doofus Rick takes you on a picnic to an alien world covered in beautiful flowers. What could possibly go wrong?





	Fever.

Rick’s penchant for one-upping his preceding dates with even grander displays of affection knew no bounds. The care and effort he took with every outing never failed to amaze you. 

_I just love the look in your eyes when — when I do something special for you_ , he had said. The man could melt your heart with words alone, and that was one of the reasons why you loved him.

Today would be a simple occasion, a picnic on a newly discovered planet. Rick had been there once before in search of an illusive isotope, and came back raving about rolling fields of pretty flowers that he just _had_ to show you. 

The flowers were almost fluffy in their appearance, a multitude of bright red petals coated with white tips blossoming outward in geometric alignment. They looked remarkably similar to maxime dahlias — only Rick would know that, of course — and you could not resist stroking the soft petals. Your fingers came away coated in a powdery substance, and Rick gently caught your wrist to examine it.

Every so often a gentle breeze rolled through, ruffling the flowers to dispel a beautiful shimmer of pearlescent pollen. The air around you was in a constant state of sparkling flux, as if rainbow snowflakes were raining down from above. Rick’s quick scan of the particles ensured they were not poisonous, and decided it was safe enough to get settled in.

You were both resting barefoot on a cozy blanket as you helped Rick unload the picnic basket. 

“I made your favorite, look!” He eagerly presented you with a warm tupperware dish, which you eagerly accepted.

You cast him a knowing look and grinned as you opened the lid, the smell of freshly cooked carbonara pasta hitting your nose. “A man after my own heart,” you said with a smile, leaning closer to give him a peck on the cheek. Even after all this time, something as simple as a kiss never failed to make him blush. “Wait till you see the dessert I made.” 

He chuckled as he took out the plates and utensils. “It’s gotta be something good if you kept me out of the kitchen w-while you baked.” 

“We all have our surprises,” you answered wistfully, uncorking the sparkling wine to fill your cups. 

The rest of the food was unpackaged and covered with a transparent protective barrier to keep the pollen away. The two of you fell into a lighthearted conversation while eating, talking about everything and nothing. A pleasant buzz coursing through you while you sipped your drink, letting the taste roll on your tongue to feel the bubbles fizz and pop. You felt yourself space out a little, staring off into the distant alien landscape when Rick pipped up.

“You know, y-you look really, um, ethereal right now. A-All that pollen on you is making you sparkle like a disco ball!"

“You, too,” you said with a laugh, taking a bite of the pasta. “I’m glad it’s not really sticking to us, though.” 

Rick hummed in agreement and launched into a detailed discussion about the commonality of refractive properties shared among extraterrestrial plants. To anyone it would make for a mind-numbingly boring lecture, but you loved the sound of his voice, so raspy yet gentle at the same time. Whenever Rick gets lost in his own world of science, his normally shy demeanor unravelled, and nothing made you happier than to see the excitement light up his face. 

A steady sensation of heat seemed to build up within you as he spoke, and you would have thought that you needed to reign yourself in if not for the fact that Rick was flushed, too. 

“Is it just me, or did it get a little warmer since we got here?” you asked.

“I-I feel it, too. But the sun’s coming up overhead, so maybe that’s got something to do with it.” 

“ _Or_ this wine is stronger than we thought,” you teased, earning a laugh from Rick.

You had enough forethought to wear a simple summer dress, so you settled for popping the top buttons along your chest and fanning your face with a spare paper plate while Rick removed his lab coat and teal shirt, shucking everything off to the side. Your eyes started to wander, admiring the sharp lines of his collarbones jutting out just above the collar of his white undershirt.

“Why don’t I get that dessert out now? I’m sure the suspense has been killing you,” you snickered. 

“Y-yes, please! I had a — a few g-guesses…” Rick’s voice trailed off while you reached beside him for the basket, oblivious to his distracted peeking as your dress offered him an ample view of your cleavage. 

You eagerly plopped back down with a small cake carrier, holding it out and opening the top with a flourish. “Ta-da!”, you playfully proclaimed, revealing a white frosted cake with strawberries on top. “You don’t know how many times I — Rick, are you alright?” 

The poor man’s face was nearly as red as the fruits you were serving, his eyes darting between the cake, your slightly worried expression, and a little lower until realization finally hit you. 

“I-it’s just, I, um, never mind!” He quickly shuffled around for clean silverware, babbling to keep you from getting a word in edgewise. “That cake looks a-a-absolutely delicious! Here, why don’t I —“ Rick carefully took the platter from you, his fingers brushing against yours. 

You both jolted from the contact. It was _electrifying_ , and the unmistakable flash of desire shot all the way down to your core. 

Rick cleared his throat to break the sudden tension, looking completely frazzled as he cut into the cake. He wordlessly handed you a slice, which you accepted with a warm smile. It almost seemed like he deliberately avoided your touch this time, much to your amusement. 

Ignoring the rising heat within you — _was it really because of the wine or the sun? Or was it something a little more devious?_ — and waving away intrusive thoughts, you took your first bite of the dessert and savored the burst of flavors. Rick followed suit, complimenting your cooking and bemoaning the missed opportunity to watch you remake the same cake several times until it was perfect. 

The mood settled into a comfortable pleasantness once more, despite the persistent edge of arousal that refused to completely dissipate. You thought you were free of its influence — at least until you were both within the privacy of your home — except Rick had innocently extended a strawberry in offering to you, and you couldn’t resist being a tease.

You leaned forward to catch the fruit between parted lips and maintained eye contact as you bit down ever so slowly, until the sharp citrusy sweetness forced you to close your eyes and moan out of delight. You pulled away with noisy suction, lips rosy red as if they were swollen from too many kisses. 

Rick was visibly sweating now. “Was — was i-i-it good?” he mumbled shyly, discarding the inedible base of the fruit and shifting his position to get more comfortable. 

There was no hiding the visible bulge in his pants that he was trying to conceal, but you knew Rick preferred subtlety, so you dutifully averted your eyes and picked up a fresh strawberry. “ _Really_ good. I picked them out from the greenhouse. Here —” You held it up for him. “Why don’t you try one, baby?” 

And he did, biting down with his adorable buck teeth and blushing all the while. Rick had such an innate talent for making even the simplest action seem entirely innocent. Often times, you were your own worst enemy, as was the case right now — you watched his tongue dart out along his lips to lick away remaining juices from the fruit, and you shamelessly felt the sensation of wetness between your thighs when you thought about what that tongue was capable of. 

Rick was still entirely unaware of your leering, looking back at you with a wide, loving smile. It was at that precise moment when you decided the combination of stifling heat and hungering need for the man was overwhelming you. 

The distance between you needed to be corrected. You scooched around the blanket as Rick finished stuffing everything back into the picnic basket, ending up beside him to rest your head comfortably against his shoulder. He buried his face into your hair, enjoying the smell of you before pressing a soft kiss above your ear. It was such a simple thing, chaste intimacy during a moment of silence.

The feeling of his hand caressing your thigh startled you out of your thoughts. His touch felt like pure _heaven_ on your heated skin.

Rick took your surprise for hesitation and stuttered out an apology. You looked him right in the eye as you moved his hand firmly back into place, making your intentions known. He searched your face for any sign of discomfort before hesitantly stroking along your thigh, his touch firm yet gentle, slow yet purposeful. 

The angle was too awkward to do much else, so you reached over to bring his face close to yours and searched out his lips for what was meant to be a chaste, explorative kiss. But the feeling of his soft lips was maddening, and you found yourself unable to hold back from dipping your tongue into his mouth. He tasted absolutely delicious, hints of fruitiness and wine mixing with the unmistakable flavor of Rick. You were certain his kisses were sweeter than any dessert could possibly be. 

In an uncharacteristic display of dominance, Rick steered you to lay on the blanket and crawled on top of you, pressing you down with his weight as the kiss quickly grew into something almost primal in its urgency. Your legs came around his hips, coaxing him closer until he gave in to the ache of desire, and the way he groaned into your mouth as you rutted against the tent of his erection made you nearly lose your mind in delirious need for him. 

The slickness in your panties provided the friction you needed as you angled your hips to meet his thrusts. A small part of you marveled at how quickly the situation was progressing; Rick normally loved to take his time to romance you. But you were lost in the encompassing warmth of his body, the firm grip of his arms circled around your lithe frame, and the ravishing kisses he pressed along your neck and chest. 

“ _Rick_ ,” you whimpered, watching the shimmering speckles of pollen flutter away with your sigh. 

But your plea had the opposite effect — Rick tore himself away from you entirely, backing up as far as he could go on the blanket. You stared at each other owlishly for a heartbeat, both panting and flustered beyond any reason. 

“W-we,” he stuttered, hands fisted into the sheet as if to hold himself at bay. “We _can’t_.”

You couldn’t believe what you just heard. 

You felt like you were drowning in the warm thickness of the air. Something in the back of your mind was setting off alarms — _this doesn’t seem right, why am I so hot and horny_ — but the brief moment of shared pleasure had only heightened your desperation for him. The faint pressure of fabric against your soaked pussy was bordering on agonizing, and you _needed_ Rick now more than you ever have before. 

Heedless of Rick’s warning, you crawled towards him and settled into his lap, gripping the front of his t-shirt and whining out a desperate plea for him to touch you. But Rick steadfastly kept your hips at arm’s length, fingers digging in almost painfully along your waist to prevent you from grinding on him. 

You couldn’t understand his hesitation; this had never happened before. “Don’t you don’t want me?” you whispered, hurt coloring your voice. 

“N-No! I mean, _yes_! I want you so, so much, honey.” He cupped your face and gently wiped away the frustrated tears forming in your eyes. “I-I-It’s just…we’re not _ourselves_ right now, can’t you feel it?” 

Your initial reaction was to convince him to throw caution to the wind, but the rational part of you that had been kicked to the back of your mind reared its head and reeled in your impulses. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you focused on the seriousness coloring his expression. Rick was no stranger to seemingly inconspicuous situations that were headed towards disaster, and from the looks of it, he knew exactly what was happening to you both. 

“I _feel_ like I’m _burning_ ,” you sobbed, unable to resist closing the gap between your hips to grind against him while his hands ghosted along your sides.

He sighed, closing his eyes tightly and leaning his forehead on your chest. “This is — it’s m-most likely because of the — the pollen,” he forced out between gritted teeth, taking a moment to mouth at the exposed skin above your breasts before releasing a frustrated groan and continuing. “We’ve been inhaling a-an aphrodisiac for over an _hour_. Christ, we have a big problem on our hands!”

You pulled his head back to meet his eyes, silently marveling at how blown his pupils were under low lids. “Baby, this isn’t a problem; it’s exactly the opposite of a problem!” He furrowed his brow, and you distractedly smoothed out the wrinkles with a thumb. “Who says we can’t have a little fun with it?” 

He worried his lower lip between buck teeth for a second. “We don’t know what the long-term c-consequences are. What if — what if this stuff is dangerous? I just don’t want to risk our health.” The uncertainty coloring his voice seemed to tell you differently though. Maybe he came into contact with this type of pollen before and knew what to expect. 

You felt his hands gripping your hips tightly now, hard enough that you were sure to have bruises later. If you were to look down now, you were certain you’d see a large patch of your arousal staining the front of his trousers. Could he feel the wetness? Or better yet, was his precum intermixed with the mess? 

Running your fingers through his sweaty hair, you momentarily considered the situation. Here you both were, aroused beyond belief, denying each other pleasure and suffering all the more for it. Would you be able to separate yourself from him right now? Just the thought of it forced you closer to him, hugging him in a viselike grip that he returned with vigor. The heat of his clothed cock was a painful reminder of the feeling of emptiness in your cunt, and you couldn’t bear it any longer.

So you did the only thing you knew would break your poor man. 

Running sweet kisses along his jaw until your lips fluttered against his ear, you whispered, “I promise I’ll be _such_ a good girl for you, baby. _Daddy’s good girl._ ”

The silence that came after was torture. 

You moved with the rise and fall of his heaving chest as you leaned against him, simply enjoying the thudding of his heartbeat and the tension in his muscles while you ran your hands along his back. 

Rick grabbed your upper arms and pushed you back, eyes searching your own for a moment before he pulled you in for a desperate kiss, all teeth and tongue and wet sucking sounds that sent you spiraling into a daze. You smiled against his lips and let him take the lead. _That didn’t take much convincing, did it?_

But you soon grew inpatient with the constricting feeling of clothes against your skin. In one swift movement, you dragged your dress over your head and tossed it carelessly away, unclipping your bra, and swatting Rick’s wandering hands to remove his shirt and unbuckle his belt. You palmed his erection and grinned at the delicious moans it elicited from him, and decided that enough was enough. Your hand slowly moved along the weeping head of his cock to caress the thick length, pulling it out from its confines with a whimper of your own. 

God, how badly you wanted that inside you … but Rick looked too delicious to pass up on some foreplay. He silently followed your hand pressing down onto his chest, laying back on the blanket and shucking off his pants in anticipation.

You licked your lips while you shrewdly calculated the best parts of him to mark. The primal urge to fuck hard and fast was a painful reminder for you both — Rick’s cock, throbbing and red, jumping at each accidental stroke of your thigh, and your cunt, uncomfortably pulsing with a need to be filled. But you were never one to pass up an opportunity to tease him until he was a begging, desperate mess, so you settled on a sensitive area where the dip of his shoulder met his neck. 

You reveled in his loud moans, his pleading _please please please don’t d-don’t stop I need you I-I need more_ as your mouth sucked and nipped at the delicate skin of those tantalizing collarbones, all the way down his heaving chest, lower and lower until you felt the hairs of his happy trail tickle your nose. The heat of his cock contrasted sharply with the shimmering cool breeze, waiting eagerly for your attention by the side of your face. But you had other plans. 

Grinning slyly, you smoothed your hands up Rick's torso as you crawled up his body, admiring the multitude of rosy love bites contrasting so nicely against his pale skin. Your pause gave Rick enough time for his own ideas. Whatever you had planned was instantly quashed when you suddenly found yourself flipped over on your back, Rick hovering inches away from your face. 

For all your clever teasing, Rick would always have the upper hand. And you loved it, driving him to this point of carnal desire that led your shy man to toss caution to the wind and ravish you. 

“You — I thought you said you’d be a good girl,” he muttered quietly, tenderly grazing his fingers along your cheek in contrast to the sternness of his voice. You leaned into his touch, sighing softly as they traveled downward to tweak a pert nipple. “Good girls don’t tease."

“When did I do that?” you asked innocently and batted your lashes. 

“Sh-showing me your lovely breasts every time you leaned down, eating that strawberry like — l-like you were th-thinking of my — my cock,” he was blushing furiously at the crude wording. “And you’ve covered me in hickies!”

“I’m sorry, Daddy…” you whimpered sweetly, dragging a thigh up along his hip. He grabbed it, smoothing a palm up and down in gentle motions. 

Rick shook his head and eyed up your submissive form. “I’ll have to punish you,” he whispered. You silently thrilled at the admission, shivering in anticipation of what was to come. This pollen was an utter _blessing_ — it often took a lot of encouragement to get Rick so uninhibited, but damn was it worth it. Your selfless, gentle lover had a lot of steam to let out after all, considering the stress he’s always under because of the Citadel. 

So you spread your legs like a dutiful slut, letting Rick settle comfortably between them. His hand traveled across your inner thigh to stroke lightly against your soaked panties, applying the barest amount of pressure. He shooshed your keening whine and lifted one of your legs to rest on his shoulder for better access to your cunt. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, ever the worrier. You nodded with a smile, grateful for his considerate nature despite being so clearly and uncomfortably aroused. “I-I think I’ve decided what to — what to do with you.” Rick moved your panties to the side, and you nearly sobbed in exasperation when you felt his finger probe your entrance. You tilted your hips to get him in deeper, to hit the spot inside you that would give you sweet release, but he only pulled away to rub circles around your clit. 

“Rick, _please_!” 

He pressed a kiss to your calf. “Your punishment is that you’ll o-only come when I let you.” 

You felt a wave of wetness pulse out of your cunt, aroused beyond belief at the prospect of being pushed to the limit. It was Rick’s favorite game after all, and you were well practiced in the art of resistance by now. So you whispered your assent and crossed your arms above your head, completely submitting your trust to him.

It took only a few well-placed thrusts of two fingers to reach dangerously close to your peak. Rick pulled out as soon as he felt your walls flutter around his fingers, using the slickness to lubricate his cock while his other hand ran soothing patterns along your sensitized skin. Back and forth he would go, pumping his fingers into your cunt or giving the barest attention to your swollen clit. You were a mewling mess, writhing in unrestrained passion and freely begging for release, flecks of sparkling pollen clinging to your sweaty body. 

You barely managed to open your eyes to look at Rick. It was with wicked satisfaction that you noted how much this was affecting him — his poor cock was painfully red and standing at attention, the head weeping copious amounts of precum that you longed to lick away. 

After what was probably the fifth time of Rick denying you release, your nerves finally caved in. “ _P-Please_ ,” you wailed, canting your hips in offering. “Please, baby! I’ll be good, _I’ll be good_ , Rick I need you so _much_ please I can’t take it — “

“ _No_ ,” he replied, leaning over you to brush loose strands of hair out of your face. “N-Not yet. I need you to — to wait just a little bit longer. Okay, sweetie?"

You bit back a frustrated groan, digging your teeth into your bottom lip and gave the barest nod. 

Rick was not a cruel man; he could see how close you were to your breaking point. So he offered the comfort of closeness, burying his face between your breasts and wrapping his arms around you. You wove your fingers in that impossibly disheveled hair and used your legs to bring him even closer, moaning as you felt his cock rub through your slick folds. Rick was busying himself with a nipple, sucking the stiff peak and tenderly running his tongue along it. 

And when the head of his cock accidentally pushed into your entrance _just barely_ , you were sure Rick would lose his self-control. 

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” he whispered, so quietly that you almost missed it. You dragged him up for a sloppy kiss as he positioned his cock flush against your pussy, grinding oh so slowly along the slippery mess and stroking your clit just right, denying you the satisfaction of being filled. 

The second time his cock slipped into your cunt, Rick could not retain his composure.

You were so utterly ready and waiting after his fingers that his cock was sheathed inside you in one powerful thrust, deliciously thick and stretching your fluttering walls in all the right ways. Your head was thrown back in a silent cry from pure relief — a shockwave of euphoria rippled across your flesh, and you were sure that nothing could ever feel as good as this moment. Rick buried his face against your neck with a loud moan, panting and nipping along your exposed skin. 

The second thrust was your undoing. 

He had angled his hips just so, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in with equal force, and the feeling of his cock hitting that spot deep inside you had you screaming in ecstasy from a sudden, powerful climax. You held onto him like a lifeline, whimpering and writhing on his cock to chase your orgasm. It seemed to last forever, and you were thanking all the gods in existence for that ridiculous pollen before you realized your error. 

Rick had gone silent and still, watching your face with rapt attention as you came down from your high. You felt hot tears start to fog up your vision, and you blinked them away as you begged for forgiveness — _I’m so sorry Rick I couldn’t hold back it was too much please don’t stop_ — 

He looked at you so softly, with such _reverence_ like you were the only thing that mattered to him that moment, caressing a flushed cheek as he resumed his thrusts and whispered, "It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Y-you did so good, my sweet girl, I-I love you so much —” 

After that, you were both entirely too incoherent to speak. You panted and groaned against each other’s lips, the sound of slapping wet flesh and keening cries echoing through the field. Gone was the gentle lovemaking that was so typical of you both — the feverish urge to fuck had all but turned you into mindless rutting animals, and you had reached two more climaxes before Rick followed you in quick succession, pumping an obscene amount of cum into your ravaged pussy. 

You cradled him when he fell on top of you from exhaustion, pressing kisses along his forehead and listening to the gradual slowing of his breathing. 

It was with utter confusion on your part and tired resignation on his that you both realized the stifling feeling of arousal had not dissipated at all. Rick hadn’t softened one bit, still jutting out stubbornly and prodding your sensitized cunt. 

“We should … probably go home now,” you meekly admitted, trying to rub your thighs together in a vain attempt to appease the building desire within you, but the wicked sensation of sticky cum leaking out of you only seemed to kindle your lust. 

Rick nodded with fervor. “We’ll need to shower first, to get this pollen off of us.” 

He leaned away from you to sit on his knees as you turned onto your stomach, inching your way on shaky legs to Rick’s lab coat laying a few paces away from you in search of the portal gun. 

Little did you know that Rick had a _very_ enticing view of your swaying behind and swollen pussy lips, glistening with his cum that oozed out along the inside of your thighs. 

Just as your fingers brushed against the portal gun, Rick’s hands gripped your hips to hold you in place. You looked over your shoulder questioningly, and the pained erotic expression on his face had you spiraling into a new feverish need for him. 

He smoothed a palm along your back to cinch into the side of your panties, pushing them down and urging you to take them off entirely. He rubbed his cock between your asscheeks, guiltily stuttering, “I-I’m so — ugh, I’m sorry, I don’t know wh-what’s gotten over me, it’s like — it’s like I can’t stop myself! You just look so — baby, you’re so _beautiful_ like this —“

“Rick,” you interrupted, leaning down and canting your hips upwards in offering. “ _Fuck me_.”

He was inside you in an instant, a feral, guttural groan forced out of him. You were pushed to and fro as he pounded into you, helplessly drowning in bliss from the onslaught of Rick’s overwhelming passion. You pressed the side of your face into the blanket, clutching it tightly with one hand while the other closed around the handle of the portal gun. What were you trying to do again? Didn’t matter, not when you were being fucked so thoroughly while Rick whispered sweet nothings to you in broken sighs — _y-you feel so good, f-fu — ugh, so tight a-a-and wet, oh, mi corazón, t-the — the things you do to me_ — 

And when his fingers found your clit, rubbing just the way you like, you wailed out an incoherent string of expletives and a garbled rendition of his name, grinding onto the digits in search of more stimulation. The force of your orgasm was as sudden and powerful as the last, and every bit as unfulfilling. 

In the haze of postcoital bliss, you belatedly realized that your hand clenched around the trigger of the gun, shooting a portal directly ahead of you. 

But Rick demanded your attention first and foremost, carefully tangling a hand in your unruly hair and tugging your head back to meet his loving kiss. You bit his bottom lip, releasing it with a wet pop to utter a single command. “ _Harder_!”

You never thought Rick could look so … _Rickish_ , drool pooling at the corner of his mouth, teeth clenched and muscles straining, his eyes so unexpectedly aligned and focused on you. The moment passed entirely too soon — you felt his cock twitch deep inside you as he came, head pressed against your shoulder blades and peppering your skin with airy kisses. 

Time was of the essence, however. Rick gave himself no further time for recuperation, easing himself out of you and dragging himself onto wobbly legs. “Quick, before it kicks in again!” 

The two of you collected everything in record time before hurrying through the portal, appearing in Rick’s bedroom in all your naked glory. The blanket, picnic basket, and clothes were tossed carelessly to the floor as you bolted for the shower, sighing in bliss as the cold spray cooled your oversensitized body. Rick was right behind you, lathering up a loofa with copious amounts of body wash. 

In hindsight, you expected this shower scene to play out in a more seductive manner, given the fact that you two were still very much horny, but Rick was dead set on ridding you of the iridescent pollen stubbornly clinging to your skin. He scrubbed you down with clinical effectiveness, entirely ignoring his hard-on or your lingering touches. When he was confident in having cleaned you to the best of his ability, he handed you the loofa with a shy smile and asked you to return the favor. 

Soaping up Rick was your absolute favorite guilty pleasure. 

While he had been steady and firm in his cleaning, you were enticed by his lovely body, passing the loofa down his long, graceful neck, gently tracing the love bites you left on his surprisingly fit torso, and scrubbing slowly along his slender legs and up along his backside and shoulders. Rick remained silent under your attention, eyes closed and head leaning down as he let out quiet moans. 

You nudged him towards the water stream, pressing close to his side to catch his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. He jerked a bit in surprise when he felt your soapy hand close around his cock, but rapidly caved in under the wonderful sensation as he caressed your ass and brought you closer to him. 

With the pollen gone and refreshing water gradually bringing you both back to your senses, you happily basked in the sounds of Rick’s pleasure and the feeling of his velvety soft cock, now clean of your combined mess. You ended up pressed against the cold tiles of the shower wall with Rick’s leg between your legs, and you could have climaxed again from the stimulation alone, still riding high on the waning fever of desire. 

Rick was as intuitive as ever, slipping a hand between your bodies to press a finger into your cunt. You winced and hissed in pain, suddenly aware of how sore you were. He immediately withdrew, cupping your face with a worried expression. 

“Oh gosh, a-a-are you okay?!”

You placed a hand over his own and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m just a little sore. I think I can reign in my horniness.”

He was doing that thing again, looking at you silently to uncover some hidden truth in you that even you didn’t know. A single peck on your lips signaled he had made his decision, and you nearly gasped in shock when he dropped to his knees to run more kisses up your thighs. 

“Rick! You don’t have to — “ 

“It’s okay, baby,” he said softly. “I want to make you feel good.” 

You nearly came right then and there. How can something so sexy sound so innocent?

He ended his journey mapping your thighs with a sucking kiss on your clit, licking around it with the tip of his tongue and stroking it between your folds. Rick left no part of you untouched, alternating between light, teasing licks and broad sweeping strokes, circling his thumb around your swollen nub while he licked away the last drops of his cum still leaking out of you. Your orgasm built gradually, and your release washed over you with a sense of finality as you gripped his hair and whimpered. He groaned into your pussy while you climaxed, and as you peeked down you noticed his unoccupied hand had snaked its way around his cock while he went down on you, stroking the head slowly to pump out any remaining cum. 

“Thank you,” you breathed out, leaning into him tiredly. 

Rick chuckled and patted your head. “It — It’s the least I could do after being so careless, exposing you to that awful stuff. Let’s finish cleaning up, I have a serum in the workshop that w-will put an end to this.”

You almost wanted to say that the pollen was certainly not _awful_ and that you didn’t _want_ this to end, but every cell in your body was screaming from being overworked. So you did as Rick instructed, toweling yourself off and putting on fresh clothes. You followed him to the garage and stood off to the side while he fished around for the antidote in a packed cardboard box. Just as the fever seemed to be returning — Rick’s pants were definitely starting to tent — he pulled out two syringes and a bottle of glowing neon orange liquid. 

Rick filled up a syringe and positioned it at your upper arm. “Th-this is — it might sting a little, but d-don’t worry, it’ll pass soon.” 

You whined only a little as the pain bloomed at your arm and radiated throughout your body, before a wave of calming tingles settled over you. Rick administered the shot to himself while you rubbed the injection site, sighing in relief when all was said and done. 

You looked at each other for a moment before erupting into giggles, clinging each other in support. 

“What a wild ride,” you chuckled, threading your fingers with his own as you led him to the living room couch. “I never would have expected flowers to be so … _persuasive_."

“Th-they probably use their pollen to either stick to mating organisms while they’re under the influence, thus maximizing pollination when they migrate out of the area, or the substance is potent enough that the creatures would be unable to escape from its side effects, remain in the prairie, and…well, mate to — to death. Their corpses might be sufficient fertilizer —“ 

“Jesus Rick, thank you for the images. Are you telling me we had sex over an alien mass grave?” you pondered, feeling slightly sick at the thought of having lunch with dead bodies all around you. 

You plopped onto the couch, dragging down an exasperated Rick to snuggle up against his side. 

He ran a hand over his face, the very picture of defeat. “I-I-I don’t…well, we didn’t _see_ anything out there, right? So maybe i-it’s not — maybe we’re overthinking this.” 

“I really hope so,” you muttered. “Because I’d love to get a whiff of that stuff again.”

You giggled when he smiled despite himself. “L-let’s stick to the safe stuff for now, honey. I’ll need to analyze the pollen some more, maybe figure out why my scans didn’t pick up on those side effects.” 

You hummed in agreement. “Certainly is strange…” After Rick pulled a quilt over you two, you leaned in for a final smooch. Rick cocked his brow in question. “Thank you for bringing me to that beautiful place. Even though we nearly fucked to death, I still had a wonderful time. And your pasta was perfection!”

Rick smiled radiantly, glowing from your praise. Your heart clenched with love for this man. 

You tackled him backwards for an impromptu nap, wrapped up in his warm embrace.


End file.
